This invention relates to a process for producing a glass fiber web sheet which is employed as the reinforcing material in the production of products such as reinforced synthetic resin tubes, sheets and rods.
A process for producing a tapered reinforced synthetic resin tube, for example, in an efficient manner is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 32306/1972 for the invention entitled "A process for producing a tapered reinforced synthetic resin tube". However, this process includes among various essential steps, the step of winding a reinforcing material about a core having a predetermined taper to form a reinforced core having a predetermined shape and one of the most suitable materials for such a purpose is a glass fiber sheet. Most of the conventional glass fiber sheets employed for such a purpose comprises glass fiber warps and glass fiber wefts knitted together in the same manner as conventional fiber fabrics. However, the knitted glass fiber sheet knitted in such a manner has the disadvantage that the fibers easily tend to get damaged at the intersecting points between the glass fiber warps and wefts because the glass fibers are bent at the intersecting points to thereby reduce the strength of the entire reinforced synthetic resin tube. As the sheet to be employed in producing a tapered reinforced synthetic resin tube, a sheet in which warps and wefts are merely laid one open another in a grid pattern without being knitted together is preferable. However, when a long non-woven web-like sheet is produced in this process, the wefts can not be easily and efficiently orientated and thus, such sheet is not suitable for continuous production and the sheet is not easily produced as having a multi-layered construction.